Its Our Time Now
by dragonsprit
Summary: Maya and Katie Matlin have been charged with carrying the Matlin name and that has forced them to hide who they really are, but they have decided that they cant do that anymore. They feel that they need to take control there time is now. TorAya KiAnca
1. Unburdenend

Chapter 1 Unburdened

Katie and Maya Matlin seem to live a good life, they had pretty much everything they could ever need a loving family a nice house and they were both doing great in school.

The sisters also shared a huge secret they were both hopelessly in love with girls that to their knowledge they had no chance with.

Maya was falling hard for her best friend Tori and Katie was falling even harder for her enemy turned friend Bianca.

Both Matlin sisters had a hard time accepting the fact that they had fallen for girls at first but the fact that they had each other to lean on made it somewhat easier.

The weight of there collective secret weighted them down tremendously and up until a few nights ago they thought they had their feelings under control but the sleepless night they had just endured had been their tenth in the past three weeks, so they decided it was time to get some help processing their feelings.

"Katie I don't know about you but I'm done with all the hiding and sleepless nights." Maya said as she walked out the door into her sisters car.

"I know Maya but what can we do its not like we have a ton of support here."

"I can see that, but don't you think its time we got some help at least told someone?"

"It is but who can help us out here its not like there's people we can talk to." Katie said as she continued on the drive to Degrassi.

"Well I was reading a few blogs and I found out that if we don't want to go to mom and dad we could go to someone we trust outside of family."

"Okay that's a start, but who can we trust with this big secret that wont head for the hills when they find out?"

"Well we could go to Marisol shes your best friend."

"As good as that sounds I think Marisol wouldn't be a good place to start."

"Well the only other people coming to mind right now would be Fiona and Imogen they are Degrassi's picture perfect couple."

"Do you think they would help us out?"

"Katie it worth a shot what else can we do?"

"Well alright Maya but no one else finds out about this."

"Okay Katie if we hurry we have a shot at catching them in the parking lot."

When they finally got to Degrassi Katie parked the car and found Imogen and Fiona drinking coffee.

"Hey Imogen and Fiona." Katie greeted.

"Hey Katie whats up?" Fiona greeted.

"Well Maya and I wanted to ask for advice on something." Katie said.

"Go ahead Katie." Imogen added.

"Well we have kind of been hiding a secret and kind of wanted some advice." Katie said.

"Well what is it?" Fiona asked with peaked interest.

"Maya and Katie held hands hesitating.

"Well Maya and I are both into girls." Katie said.

Both Fiona and Imogen were shocked.

"Oh my gosh are we the first people you've told?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah we don't really have anyone we can turn to." Katie replied.

"Well we're glad you trust us enough to tell us". Imogen said.

"Well if you guys need anything we will do whatever we can to help." Fiona stated.

"Thanks guys now lets get to class." Katie said as the four of them entered Degrassi.

The day went by fairly quickly for Katie she made it through most of the day with out making contact with her crush Bianca, that quickly came to a stop when Marisol and her were in the parking lot waiting for Maya to come out and Bianca was walking by in low jeans and a cutoff shirt that showed off her dancers body.

"Katie you okay?" Marisol called trying to snap Katie out of her daze.

"Uh yeah Mar I'm good just tired." Katie said clearly lying.

"Okay if you say so."

About five minutes later Maya showed up walking out with Tori.

"Maya come on we have to get home." Katie called.

"Sorry Katie I got caught up."

"Will you two hurry up I wanna get out of here." Marisol called from the passenger seat.

Katie and Maya got into the car and drove off.

"So Maya I saw you with Tori back there if I didn't know any better I'd say someones got a crush." Marisol said.

"Maya immediately got defensive.

"Shut up Marisol, I do not have a crush on Tori shes my best friend."

"Geez Maya I was only joking." Marisol replied.

The rest of the ride was conducted in silence with both Matlin girls thinking about the way Marisol reacted.

When they dropped Marisol off and got home they found the house to be empty.

"Katie the way Marisol was joking got to me."

"Maya calm down she didn't know."

"I know but if her joking got me this worked up what will mom and dad be like?"

"I don't Maya but at least we don't have to hide it as much because we have Fiona and Imogen".

Katie and Maya spent the rest of the afternoon doing homework and just relaxing.

Their parents showed up a few hours with takeout.

"Katie Maya we're home." Mr Matlin called.

The four sat down to enjoy their dinner Mr Matlin had noticed both girls were a lot quieter than usual.

"So girls anything exciting going on?"

"No dad nothing big." Katie responded.

Just as the girls were finishing up dinner Maya heard her cell phone ring.

"Ill be in my room Maya said as she sped off.

Katie finished her dinner and went to her room.

When Maya finished on the phone she went into Katie's room.

"Katie I just don't know what to do just the sound of her voice makes me crazy".

"Maya slow down what happened?"

"I was talking to Tori about relationships because she just broke up with Zig and she told me she wished she could find a guy that would be there for her just like me."

"Don't read too much into it Maya, you might scare her I've learned that with certain girls you cant be so direct."

"Katie don't give me that if Bianca called you you'd be reduced to a rambling idiot."

"Alright I admit it I would but we need to take this one step at a time and we took the first step and that was becoming unburdened".

Read & Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.


	2. Match Maker

Chapter2 Match Maker

It had been three days since Katie had told Fiona and Imogen about her crush on Bianca, and even though it gave her some sense of relief she had also come to realize that she barely knew the girl aside from her experience with Drew.

Katie didn't know much about the girl but today she was looking to change that.

Katie and Maya once again found themselves alone in their home as they locked the door and set off for Degrassi.

"So Katie did you manage to find out anything about Bianca?" Maya asked.

"No not yet Maya, actually I've been meaning to ask Fiona and Imogen about her."

"Oh Okay if you want I could do some work for you."

"No that's okay Maya I want to do this on my own."

"Okay Katie if you say so."

"So anything new with Tori?"

"No shes still clueless but I can see why shes been stressed about her parents pressuring her to do more pageants."

"I thought she liked doing them."

"She did but her parents have taken the fun out of them so shes thinking of not doing anymore."

"That's sad."

"I know but when I try to talk to her about her parents she just brushes me off."

"Give her time Maya just be there for her."

"I am Katie I just hope it goes well."

When the girls pulled up to Degrassi Katie and Maya noticed Bianca Imogen and Fiona all step out of a limo.

"That's weird since when does Bianca show up to school in a limo?" Katie thought as she parked her car.

Once Katie got out she noticed Bianca was wearing a black t-shirt that said B. Coyne with a number 3 on the back.

Katie decided to hang back and watch from a safe distance to see if she could gather information as to what was going on as she watched the trio make their way into school.

Katie and Maya followed right behind the trio when they noticed Tori join them by Fiona's locker.

Katie stood far enough behind were she was able to over hear the girls without getting caught.

"Bianca are we still going to the battles after school?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah sis we are its a 10k fight." Bianca replied.

"Fiona you know I don't like you fighting." Imogen replied.

"Relax Immy I told you one last fight and Ill quit." Fiona replied.

"Okay but I want both of you to promise me after this I wont see another Coyne in the cage again."

"You got it IMO." Bianca replied as the foursome split up with Imogen and Fiona going to towards the art wing and Tori and Bianca going towards the English wing.

Katie and Maya separated to their classes.

Katie could not concentrate on her work all day luckily she had made it all the way through lunch without going crazy.

She had so many questions she wanted answered.

When the lunch bell rang Katie happen to catch Fiona and Imogen before they headed into the cafe.

"Hey you guys wait up." Katie said as she caught up to Fiona and Imogen.

"Hey Katie." Imogen greeted.

"Hey guys mind if we eat in the garden today?"

"No problem Katie, just let us grab lunch and we can head over." Fiona said.

Once the trio picked up their lunch they sat down in the garden.

"So guys could I ask you guys something?"

"Sure Katie." Imogen replied.

"Its about Bianca." Katie said as Imogen and Fiona glanced at each other.

"What about Bianca?" Imogen asked.

"Well I saw her get out of your limo today and I noticed shirt she had on a T-shirt with B. Coyne on the back and she called Fiona sis whats that about?"

Well Katie I guess we can can trust you but this stays between us got it?" Fiona said.

"Of course guys."

Bianca got adopted by my family a few months ago after she told me her aunt had beat her and her mother didn't want anything to do with her, and since she had no other family my mom got Bianca's mother to give up all her parental rights to us so Bianca legally had her last name changed to Coyne, and that's how she became my sister."

Katie was shocked at the news.

"Fiona so with Bianca being your sister now can you tell me anything as far as her relationship status?"

"Katie as far as I know Bianca is single now weather shes into girls or not I couldn't tell you."

"Well could one of you find out for me?"

"Ill do it Katie I can do it in a way it wont tip Bianca off." Fiona volunteered.

"Thanks Fiona."

"Switching gears do you guys want to hang out tonight?, Maya and I have the house to ourselves because our parents are out of town for the next few weeks."

"Wish we could Katie but we wont be home tonight." Fiona said.

"Its cool maybe some other time then, Ill see you guys later Marisol is probably waiting for me with Maya." Katie said as she walked off to her car.

"Well Immy guess we better get going Bianca is waiting for us and you know she gets mad if I miss the opening fights."

"I know Fiona don't remind me I just cant wait for you two to quit fighting so me and you can focus on our new addition and Bianca can go back to dancing."

"Immy you know we only fight for the money plus fighting helps Bianca relax."

"I but she was just as relaxed with dancing."

Fiona and Imogen found Bianca waiting in front of the school.

"Hey you two I've been calling you guys what the hell."

Chill B our phones were on silent." Fiona pleaded.

"Okay whatever lets go home so we can grab our gloves and get this money."

The trio waited for a cab and made the short drive, after paying the driver the trio headed upstairs to change.

"Fiona you know the deal tonight right?"

"Yeah B we both have to finish our fights to get the full 20k".

"Right and tonight we fly solo that means no Immy tonight got it."

"Yeah of course B."

Bianca and Fiona changed and headed down to the gym while Imogen stayed home watching TV.

"So Fiona I noticed Katie with you at lunch whats that about?"

"Nothing B shes just dealing with some stuff and asked for Imogen and I to help her out."

"Okay Fiona, if you say so by the way I forgot to mention you should tell your fiancee to stop being so noisy in bed my headphones only drown out so much."

"Sorry about that B."

"Its whatever sometimes I'm jealous of you two."

"Jealous whys that B?"

"Its because you two are like the perfect couple and all my relationships have gone to hell because no one was able to understand me."

"B all those relationships went to hell because you settled for less than deserved, maybe if you looked hard enough maybe you'll find the perfect person."

"Fiona at the rate I'm going no guy would want me."

"So what about a girl?" Fiona asked trying to see what Bianca would say.

"Fiona where did that come from?"

"I just was trying to lighten your mood sorry."

"No I sometimes wonder myself whether I could actually date a girl."

"Well look at Immy and me we clicked just based on personality gender had nothing to do with it."

"Well I guess that sounds logical."

"Well you never know B you could end up meeting Ms right."

"You know what Fiona lets do it I have nothing to lose."

"Great leave it to me B I got you sis."

Bianca and Fiona finished their workout four hours later were on the road to the fights in downtown Toronto.

When they got to the arena where the fights were taking place and changed into their fight gear.

Fiona's match was the co main event she ended up winning her match by submission via triangle choke in the 3rd round.

Ten minutes after Fiona's match Bianca came out to the cage.

Bianca ended up winning her match in the 2nd round by rear naked choke.

After winning her fight Bianca showered and went into the promoters office with Fiona and collected two $20,000 checks.

The girls left the arena and headed home.

"Fiona what do you have planned for that 20 grand?"

"Well to be honest half of it is going towards my wedding and the other half I need to save."

"What for Fi?"

"Just some things for Imogen and me that's all."

"Come on sis whats up?"

"B Ill let you know whats up in time I promise."

"Okay hopefully you're better at matching making then you are at sharing".

"Don't worry sis I promise I am."

Bianca and Fiona walked in to the loft to find Imogen asleep on the couch.

"Bianca go to bed Ill get Imogen to sleep."

"Alright Match maker Coyne sleep tight."

Bianca walked into her room thinking to herself I hope Fiona's match making skills work."

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places & plot.


	3. Open Your Eyes

Chapter3 Open Your Eyes

Tori thought she had it all, great parents an awesome boyfriend along with money from doing the thing she felt like was her passion which was pageants.

Recently all that changed.

Zig and Tori had broken up and her parents took all the fun out of doing pageants and on top of it all Tori had been racking her brain trying to figure out why her best was so jumpy around her lately.

Tori felt lost like she was losing herself and she needed help so she called the only person she could count on for sage like advice.

"Hey Bianca."

"Oh hey T whats up?"

"Bianca I cant take this crap anymore my life is a complete mess right now."

"Slow down Tori whats up?"

"Sorry Bianca I just have a lot going on in my head right now."

"Its okay, now calmly tell me whats going on in that head of yours."

"Well first my parents are hounding me to do another pageant in Ottawa, and then it doesn't help I broke up with that inconsiderate ass Zig even though part of me still cares for him and to put the cherry on top of this screwed up sundae my best best friend has been a bit of a space case lately."

"You're right you do have a lot going on Ill tell you what since schools closed today for a staff meeting why don't you meet me at the new diner four blocks from Degrassi and we grab some lunch I have a feeling we are going to end up needing more then a phone call to sort through your beginning of life crisis."

"Alright Ill see you in twenty for lunch oh wise one."

"Okay young one later."

Tori hung up the phone and got dressed for her outing with Bianca.

Tori headed to the kitchen where she found her mom sewing what looked like one of her dresses.

"Hey mom I'm going to meet up with Bianca."

"Tori before you go try this on." Mrs Santamaria insisted.

"Mom I told you already I'm not doing pageants anymore until you and dad learn that I do them for the love of competing not the prize money."

"We know Victoria but we really need the money."

"No we don't mom, I'm not doing this anymore until you guys learn I have feelings to and that's final."

"Okay Tori if you're that set on not doing pageants anymore because of us fine but at least promise me one thing."

"That depends what it is."

"Promise me that you will not mope around anymore it makes me sad that you're hurting."

"I promise mom I just need to figure out somethings that's all."

"Okay that's all I ask you may go now and remember your father and I will be on a cruise so you're on your own when you get back."

"That's nothing new mom enjoy." Tori grabbed her coat and left to meet Bianca.

When Tori got to the diner she noticed Bianca had already ordered for them.

"Thanks for lunch B you know me so well."

"Anytime you know I always got you little sis."

Bianca had taken to calling Tori little sister because Tori would always come to her with problems and Tori being an only child liked having someone around who made her feel safe and stood up for her.

"So you said earlier you're parents are bugging you about pageants?"

"Yeah but I took care of that earlier, now my other big problem is trying to figure out why part of me wants Zig back."

"That's easy you want him back because you think hes what you deserve."

"I guess but its true even though he can be an ass we are good together."

"Wrong Tori you think you're good together but you're not hes your comfort choice."

"Oh why do you say that."

"Because I've seen the way he treats you hes just using you."

"So even if he is I wont find anyone better."

"You did you just don't see it."

"What are you talking about B?"

"Oh nothing just the fact I know someone at Degrassi who is hands down your perfect match."

"Tell me who is he?"

"What makes you think its a he?".

"Well it cant be a girl because the only girl girl couple at Degrassi is Fiona and Imogen."

"What if I told you its not either of them?"

"I'd say you're crazy."

"Well I could tell you who it is but you'd have to be willing to be open minded."

"Okay who is it?"

"Its Maya Matlin."

"Tori laughed at the revelation.

"Come on Bianca you're joking Maya's not into girls."

"Fine believe what you want but don't cry when you see your perfect match in the arms of another."

"Bianca how do you know this about Maya?"

"Its obvious have you seen the way she looks at you when you two are in the lunch line?"

"No."

"Well I have she lights up like a Christmas tree."

"I never noticed before."

"If you want more proof have you ever noticed when you two are in class she spends half the class doodling in her notebook and humming?"

"Okay your point is?"

"Tori trust me I know love struck when I see it and Maya Matlin's got it bad for you."

"How would you know how to spot a girl girl crush?"

"Ill tell you but don't spread this around".

"Okay done".

"I live with Fiona and Imogen and since Fiona's family adopted me I've seen a girl girl relationship that was as close to full proof as can be."

"How did you end up living with the Coynes?"

"My mom didn't want me anymore so the Coyne's adopted me".

"Wow that's crazy Bianca".

"I know but living with Fiona and Imogen has given me the chance to explore some new things."

Tori and Bianca finished up their meals and took a walk over to Bianca's.

"So Bianca what do I do about Maya?"

"I think that would be a job for my sister and her fiancee".

"Okay have it your way lets go see what those two love birds are up to." Tori said.

When Bianca and Tori neared the door to the loft they heard light music playing.

Bianca opened the door and was shocked at what her and Tori saw.

"Fiona I sit on that couch dam it." Bianca said watching Fiona lick whipped cream off of Imogen's stomach.

"Bianca I didn't expect you home so early". Fiona said rushing to cover up".

"Well get dressed if you haven't noticed you just traumatized poor Tori."

When Fiona and Imogen got cleaned up and dressed the four sat in the living room.

"So sis whats up?" Fiona asked.

"Well little Tori over here just had a panic attack over the fact that Maya Matlin may have a crush on her."

"Okay so Tori how do you feel about this?" Fiona asked.

"Well I don't know frankly I don't think my best friend could have a crush on me."

"Well have you noticed anything different about her lately?" Imogen interjected.

"Well now that you mention it Maya has been a weird around me lately when it came to talking about Zig she seemed almost glad when I broke up plus shes been extra nice to me almost spoiling me."

"Well there you go Tori Maya's spoiling you as way to flirt." Fiona said.

"Okay so if she does like you, you need to open your eyes to the fact she likes you and you need to do something." Fiona said.

"I guess I could give Maya a shot but how do I go about admitting shes into me without making her feel scared."

"Tori don't sweat it Imogen and Fiona are the love wizards I'm sure they can help you out." Bianca said.

"Okay Fiona I'm trusting you guys I'm going in with open eyes."

"Thanks Tori don't worry we promise if you just go into this with open eyes it will all work out". Fiona said.

This was going to be quite a ride helping both Matlin sisters find love.

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places & Plot.


	4. Make it a Double Surprise

Chapter 4 Make it a Double Surprise

It had been two weeks since Bianca had spoken to Fiona about her romantic issues she desperately wanted to feel what her sister felt with Imogen, but every time she wanted to ask Fiona what was happening Fiona was always to tiered to talk.

Fiona and Imogen had left school early the past few days, which had taken Bianca by surprise.

Fiona had given in their assignments early for the past few weeks so none of their teachers minded when they left early but Bianca had been worried because Imogen had been eating a lot more than normal and Fiona spoiled her a lot more.

Today Bianca was going to find out both where Fiona was with finding her a love match as well as why Imogen and her were acting weirder than normal.

Bianca had just come home from school she stood an extra two periods to work on her college entrance essay for a dance school in New York she wanted to go to.

When Bianca came home she found Imogen sitting on the couch watching TV and eating a triple cheese burger and an extra large mint chocolate chip shake.

"Hey IMO whats with the burger and shake, you usually just have a salad before dinner?"

"Leave me alone Bianca I just wanted this today sue me." Imogen snapped.

"Chill out okay eat what you want, wheres your better half I need to talk to her?"

"Shes in the room on the phone." Imogen replied while finishing off her burger.

Bianca walked into Fiona and Imogen's room to find Fiona on her bed going through a stack of papers.

"Hey Fiona can we talk?"

"Yeah B I just finished here whats up?"

"I wanted to know how my love search is going."

"Its going good in fact the person I set you up with will be here in few hours, by the way you have the house to yourself for a bit I have to run out with Imogen for a few."

"Okay Fiona but now that you mention it I was meaning to talk to you about Imogen."

"What about her B?"

"Shes been a bit off lately whats up?"

Fiona was afraid this would come she did not want to tell Bianca the reason why Imogen was acting weirder then normal just yet, so she did the only thing that made sense to her right now stall.

"B I cant tell you that right now I have to be out of here like now, but I promise I will explain everything to you when I get back I swear." Fiona said as she rush to get Imogen out of the house.

"If you say so Fi." Bianca called out.

Bianca went to the living room and popped in a movie while she waited for her mystery girl t o arrive.

Meanwhile Fiona and Imogen made their way to the doctors for an appointment they had.

Imogen and Fiona made their way to the office in no time flat partly because there was no traffic in the mid afternoon in the direction of the office.

"Fiona I don't see why you had to bring me to doctor Pierce's office she could have made the house call." Imogen snapped as they entered the office which was empty except for the receptionist.

"Immy I already told you she doesn't make house calls unless shes completely done with her case load for the day now relax while I go check us in."

Meanwhile back at the loft Bianca had just finished her homework when she heard a knock on the door.

Bianca went to answer the door when she opened it she was shocked to see none other then Katie Matlin standing in the doorway dressed in black jeans with matching shirt and sneakers with a dozen roses in her hand.

"Katie what are you doing here?" Bianca said as she accepted the roses and put them in water.

"Well Bianca I'm your company tonight."

Bianca was shocked she did not expect Fiona to set her up with Katie Matlin heck she didn't even know Katie was into girls.

"Come in Katie." Bianca said nervously as they walked into the living room.

"So your the mystery girl Fiona set me up with?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"This is a big shock I didn't even know you were into girls Matlin." Bianca quipped.

"Yeah I am don't tell people only three other people know besides you and that's Imogen Fiona and my sister Maya."

"Well I guess I should tell you now I'm new to the whole girl girl thing so if I'm a little lost you know why."

"Don't worry Bianca I'm not expert by any means I don't have that much experience either we can just get to know each other first nothing big."

"Sounds good, you want some pizza I was going to order some and order Manny Santos' new movie."

"Okay we can split a pie."

"Cool I'm getting half peperoni half extra cheese."

"That's cool order us a cheery soda too."

"Already done Katie it should be here in half an hour.

Bianca ordered the pizza and then ordered the movie.

"So Bianca I know you're a dancer what else makes Bianca DeSousa tick?"

"Well for starters its not DeSousa anymore its Coyne."

Katie already knew that but wanted to let Bianca tell her for fear of angering her crush.

"Okay how did that happen?"

Well long story short my mom and aunt didn't want to take care of me anymore because they said I was too much of an inconvenience to them now that I was going to start costing them more then I was worth, so they sent me to child protective services and gave me up.

I spent the first few weeks of summer break and school in my case workers house then my case worker got a call from the Coynes who donate money to the agency, "I ended up getting adopted after Mrs Coyne found out from Fiona about me, we had become close to through seeing each other at some of parties the agency would throw for foster kids".

"Wow crazy, so how is it being a Coyne now?"

"I love it Fiona's family has been awesome they accepted me like their own they are the family I always wanted and now am lucky enough to have."

Just as Bianca finished her story she heard the pizza delivery arrived Bianca paid for the order and came back to the living room.

"Okay so to answer your question I also like kickboxing, Brazilian jujitsu and wrestling I was actually pretty good before I had to stop in eighth grade because the school closed down."

"Wow that's cool I took Ti Kwan Do til last year til I started focusing more on soccer I still do a bit to relax though."

The girls continued getting to know each other over pizza and a movie.

Meanwhile at the doctors office Imogen and Fiona were running a few tests on Imogen to see why she was eating a lot more than she was a few months ago.

"Well girls the last round of tests results came back."

"So whats up with Imogen's super over eating doc?" Fiona asked.

"Well girls you know how I told you Imogen had a little bun in the oven?"

"Yeah." Fiona and Imogen said in unison.

"Well it turns out Imogen actually has two buns in the oven."

"Aw Immy did you hear that we are having twins." Fiona said excited as she hugged Imogen.

"Baby I can't breathe". Imogen said trying to get free from her fiancees grip.

"Congrats guys if you want I can tell what you're having."

"Could you doc please?" Imogen pleaded.

"I'd be happy to Ill go get set up in the other room and room and come get you."

"Fiona I can't believe we are having twins." Imogen said.

"I know Immy I'm over joyed mom was excited we were giving her grand child now she'll be super pumped about having two." Fiona said.

A few minutes later doctor Pierce came back into the exam room.

"Alright girls just head right down the hall and we can get started".

Imogen was set up in a matter of minutes.

"Well I can tell you girls Imogen is about four months pregnant with twin girls."

Imogen and Fiona cried tears of joy as doctor Pierce printed pictures up and cleaned Imogen up.

"Well girls Ill see you in a few weeks take it easy." doctor Pierce said as she walked the girls out of her office.

"Well Fiona I guess we better tell your sister whats up now."

"Yeah we do I just hope she doesn't flip out on us after we tell her."

"She wont after all she now has two nieces she can spoil."

"I hope you're right Immy."

When Imogen and Fiona got home they found Katie and Bianca finishing a movie on the couch.

"Oh hey sis." Bianca greeted as she pulled the movie from the DVD player.

"Hey B mind if we talk for a bit?" Fiona asked.

Katie sensed the building tension in the room.

"Maybe I should go Bianca."

"No Katie you can stay you're my guest." Bianca reassured the scared athlete.

"Well okay if you say so."

"Well Fiona what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well remember earlier when you asked about Imogen?"

"I do."

"Well the reason shes been acting weird and eating a lot more is because... shes pregnant"

Both Bianca and Katie were shocked at the news.

"So my sister got fiancee knocked up and didn't tell me nice one." Bianca said.

"Come B we just wanted to be really sure we were going to tell you honest."

"Relax Fiona I understand so what are you guys having?"

"Well B you'll be happy to know you have two little nieces on the way." Fiona said.

"Nice one IMO." Bianca said as she hugged her soon to be sister in law.

"Thanks Bianca but I think I'm going to take a warm shower I'm beat." Imogen said as she walked off.

"Well I better get home Maya's home lonely Ill see you guys later." Katie said as she hugged Bianca and left.

"Well B how was it?"

"Shes actually not half bad I think I want to see her again."

"See I told you leave it to me and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Fiona I owe you for this."

"No worries B seeing you happy is repayment enough."

"You're the best Fi I promise Ill make this work."

Bianca walked back to her room thinking to herself "Fiona's right I deserve to be happy".

Read& Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places & Plot.


	5. The Jelousy Effect

Chapter5 The Jealousy Effect

Readers Advisory This chapter is a bit strong and deals with the issue of drunk driving read with caution Not meant to upset or offend anyone.

It had been a week since Tori found out Maya had a crush on her and she was warming up to the idea of actually giving the notion of dating Maya a shot.

However there was a little problem standing in her way, that problem was Zoe Rivas the girl that had started at Degrassi earlier in the year who had grown closer to Maya.

Zoe and Tori tolerated each other for Maya's sake but Zoe made no secret that her and Tori would never be friends.

Tori could not stand how close Zoe seem to be getting to Maya there were even times where Tori saw Zoe getting a little flirtatious with Maya which was kind of unsettling for Tori.

Zoe had even told Tori that she knew Maya was a lesbian and she would get Maya to admit it and that she would be the one to walk away with Maya as her girlfriend.

Even though Tori was upset by this she didn't let Zoe see that she was worried.

Tori looked up at the clock and realized that she had an hour and a half before she had to be in school.

Tori took a quick shower and decided to wear something that would really make Maya notice her.

Tori settled on a purple short sleeve shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

Tori grabbed a muffin from the kitchen along with her car keys and jumped into her silver drop top convertible she had won from her last pageant, and headed off to Degrassi.

It took Tori a little longer than normal to get to school because of traffic, but when she got to school she was shocked to see Zoe and Maya making out on the steps in front of the school.

Tori parked her car and ran over to the duo.

"Maya what the hell is this?"

Zoe interrupted before Maya could answer.

"Tori I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. Maya Matlin."

Zoe made sure to put extra emphasis on the girlfriend part.

"I was talking to Maya so shut the hell up Zoe."

Zoe was about to make matters worse when Maya decided to step in and calm the situation.

"Zoe Ill meet you at your class gimme a few to talk to Tori I wont be long."

"Okay babe."

Once Zoe was out of ear shot Maya finally was able to speak.

"Tori I know this may come as a shock to you but I'm a lesbian."

Tori stood silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"Maya I'm your best friend how could you keep this secret from me?"

"I'm sorry Tori it kind of just happened, Zoe called me last night and we got to talking and I just felt something with her and I came out I'm sorry."

"I get that Maya don't worry, but you should know Zoe is known to be a player from what I heard so be careful with her okay."

"Tori I know you're looking out for me and I appreciate that but I can also see you're scared we wont be as close now but I promise you my relationship with Zoe wont damage our friendship."

"Thanks for that Maya Ill see around okay."

"Alright Tori I will see you later." Maya said as she walked to go find Zoe before classes started.

When Maya caught up to Zoe she happen to see her talking to Zig who was carrying what look to be pliers.

Maya waited for Zig to leave before talking to Zoe.

"Hey Zoe what was up with you and Zig just now?"

"Oh that nothing I just needed him to check out a friends car for me during his lunch period that's all."

"Okay so are will still on for dinner tonight at your place?"

"Of course I'm having my chef cook us some lobsters."

"Okay sounds great Zoe, Ill see you later I have to get to class."

Once Maya made it to class she noticed that Tori didn't even bother to look in her direction.

Maya tried hard to concentrate on her class work but all she could think about was how Tori had walked away from their exchange almost like she had expecting something different to happen.

As lunch rolled by Maya expected Tori to come sit by her and Zoe along with Chewy and Miles but instead she sat with Bianca Imogen and Katie without as much as even a look over at Maya's table.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafe Tori sat picking at her lunch.

"Tori are you okay you seem like somethings bothering you?, you wanna talk about it?" Bianca asked.

"No thanks sis I think I'm just going to hangout in the Zen garden for a couple periods then head home."

"Okay Tori if you need anything we'll all be at my house watching movies." Bianca said trying to comfort the younger girl.

"Ill catch you guys later I need some air." Tori said as she walked out of the cafe into the Zen garden.

Tori just laid in the Zen garden thinking about everything that had happen to her today, from realizing she was finally ready to give Maya and her a chance to finding out that Maya was lesbian and dating Zoe.

About two hours later Tori decided to head home, she couldn't bare to be anywhere near Degrassi right now it reminded her too much of Maya.

Tori walked out to the parking lot and started her car and headed home once she made it back she tossed her bag by the door changed into sweats and turned on the TV.

Tori ended up watching a movie marathon about how two friends feel in love but only after a near death experience did the two end up realizing that they belonged together.

Tori pulled out a sheet of paper and pen from her bag and scribbled a single phrase on the paper and that was Maya& Tori FOREVER.

After six movies Tori got off the couch and noticed that it was getting late, she noticed the clock by the table said 10:30PM.

She couldn't take watching anymore of these movies so decided to do something to feel better she went into her parents liquor cabinet and grabbed a brand new bottle of gin and opened it while finishing a movie.

After drinking half the bottle Tori grabbed the letter and walked outside with her car keys and drove to the only place she could think of right now, she programed Bianca's address into her GPS, left Bianca a voice mail and drove.

Apparently she was too out of it to process that it was raining insanely hard as she got into her car.

As Tori was about half a block from Bianca's she went to stop at the light but her brakes locked and she hit a light pole at the end of the block.

Meanwhile up in the loft Bianca Fiona and Katie were watching a movie when Bianca looked at her phone and noticed the voice mail.

Bianca heard the message and froze.

Katie noticed Bianca's reaction and went to comfort her.

"Hey Bianca whats up?"

"Guys I think Tories in trouble."

"Why do you think that B?" Fiona asked.

"Well Tori sent me a voice mail saying she was coming over here a few minutes ago and by my count she should have been here fifteen minutes ago."

"Relax B shes probably stuck in traffic." Imogen said.

Imogen, I know Tori shes never late for anything."

"B just text her if she doesn't return it in five minutes we'll go check on her." Imogen said as Bianca sent Tori the text.

Five minutes came and went and the group noticed Bianca had not gotten a response back.

"Guys five minutes is up lets go." Bianca said as the group headed outside.

When group got outside they were shocked to see a huge group of people gathered by an ambulance and five police cars.

Bianca sprinted over to where the cops were and noticed Tories car totaled on the street.

Bianca ran over to an EMT worker.

"What happen here?"

"Mam apparently this car skid into a light pole."

"Oh my god Tori."

Bianca dropped to her knees and cried.

Katie Imogen and Fiona noticed Bianca drop to her knees and they ran over to her.

"B what happened?" Fiona asked.

"T.. Tori crashed I think they're taking her to the hospital now."

"Oh my god B it'll be okay." Fiona said trying to comfort her as best she could.

"Guys stay with B I'm going to see if I could find anything out from the cops." Fiona said as she ran over to a near by cop.

"Sir the girl in the car was my sisters friend did you find anything in the car?"

"Mam all we were able to find was a note and her phone."

"Did you see what the note said?"

"All it said was Maya and Tori forever we will know more after we do a complete investigation now excuse me."

Fiona ran back just as the Ambulance was pulling away.

"Guys all the cops were able to tell me was that the car hit a pole and they found a note that said Maya and Tori forever."

The group was still trying to process what happened.

Katie was the first to break the silence.

"Guys I think we should head to the hospital I found out where they took Tori we can figure this out there."

The foursome got into Bianca's car since it was parked outside and headed for the hospital thinking of just one word "Why..."

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places and Plot.


	6. Emotions on high

Chapter 6 Emotions on high

**Authors poll question at the bottom please vote with review***

Bianca Katie Fiona and Imogen spent what seemed like years in the hospital waiting room.

When they got there they were met by police who took their statements and told them that they were not allowed to see Tori until her parents arrived.

Bianca was able to get a hold of Tories parents because Tories parents had left her the number to the hotel they would be staying at since her parents made Bianca her unofficial guardian when they went on trips.

When Tories parents showed up in the early afternoon Fiona got the doctor who was assigned to Tori and the group along with police officers who were assigned to the case met in a room across from the patient wing of the hospital.

"Mr and Mrs Santamaria I'm doctor Lee I'm in charge of your daughters care."

Tories mom was sick with worry and could barely contain herself.

"Tell me doctor is Tori going to make it?"

"Well Mrs Santamaria Ill be honest your daughters injuries were some what serious she suffered a sprained neck two broken ribs a separated left shoulder and some pretty nasty cuts to her face."

"Can we see her doctor please?"

Just as doctor Lee was about to answer the police officer interjected.

"Mr and Mrs Santamaria we cant allow you to see your daughter as of last night your daughter is in the care of child protective services."

"This is crazy officer why is this happening?" Mr Santamaria asked.

"Sir the fact that you left your underage daughter alone and we found a fair amount of alcohol in her system is enough for us to take Tori away from you and have you both arrested, so I'm going to make this easy for you we will give you two choices either we have you both arrested right here and now or you find someone to take care of Tori because based on the situation we are in now it is clear you to can not take care of your child at this time."

"Fine we will consider our options can we have some time to think it over?" Mr Santamaria asked.

"I can do that just come get me when you've made a decision."

The room was cleared out with the exception of Tories parents.

"Well what do you think we should do?" Mrs Santamaria asked.

"Well honestly I don't want to be arrested so I guess we have no choice but give up our parental rights." Mr. Santamaria replied.

"I guess its for the best but who do we give our rights to?"

"Well there is one person that can take care of Tori and we can support her with her trust fund.

"If you're thinking of who I think you are Ill go for it".

Mr Santamaria nodded to his wife before heading out to get the officer.

Tories parents walked back into the room with the officer and Tories case worker.

"Officer we have made a decision." Mr Santamaria said.

"Well what are we doing here?"

"Well officer we have decided top give our rights to someone we both trust and Tori seems to have a close bond with as well."

"Okay who will be taking care of Tori?" the officer asked.

"We have chosen her friend Bianca to be her guardian we have a trust fund that will be able to support Tori." Mr Santamaria said.

"Very well then I will leave you to with Tories caseworker to discuss the details." The officer walked out of his room and back to Tories room where he was standing guard.

"Well Mr and Mrs Santamaria I am Rose I will be Tories caseworker I've already done a check on everyone Tori has contact with and I see no problem in Bianca taking custody of Tori as long as you two support her financially and Bianca agrees, Ill have the paperwork ready if it goes well and we don't have to worry about any legal issues with you."

"Great can we go get Bianca to get this done, this is draining and its only 2PM." Mrs Santamaria said.

"Yes we can."

Tories parents and Rose saw Bianca pacing at the doors to the patient wing when they went to get her.

"Bianca could we see you for a moment?" Mrs Santamaria asked.

Bianca followed the group back to the conference room.

"Bianca we feel really bad about what happen to Tori and the police told us we could go to jail unless we did something quick." Mrs Santamaria stated with sadness in her eyes.

"Okay you screwed up with Tori so how are you going to fix it?"

"Well the police said this was serious enough for us to go to jail and lose Tori but he also told us that could avoid that if we gave up Tori."

"What do mean give up Tori?" Bianca asked full of anger.

"The police said we needed to find someone to take care of Tori to avoid jail" Mr Santamaria interjected.

"Okay so how do I fit into this?"

"Bianca we want you to take care of Tori and be her guardian." Mrs Santamaria said.

Bianca was shocked it took her a few moments to absorb what she was just asked to do."

When Bianca composed herself she spoke.

"If taking Tori is whats best Ill do it but you two aren't coming anywhere near her until I'm sure shes okay."

"We understand Bianca we will even move to Ottawa and give Tori the house we just want our baby girl healthy again".Mr Santamaria interjected.

"Fine Ill sign the papers." Bianca said as she was given the paper work to sign.

Bianca signed the paperwork as she went back to Fiona Katie and Imogen who were sitting with the doctor while Tories parents stayed in the conference room reflecting on what had just happened.

"Bianca Dr. Lee just told us Tories awake and doing okay and can get released tonight as long as she has a place to stay and relax." Katie said smiling.

"Well that's good news because I have some news and it concerns Tori Fiona and me".

"What is it Bianca?" Fiona asked.

"Well I just spoke to Tories parents and the officer in charge of Tories case and we all came to the decision that it would be best if I took care of Tori for a while."

"What do you mean B?" Imogen asked.

"Well to help Tories parents avoid going to jail for leaving Tori alone we all decided that I would sort of adopt Tori."

The group was stunned at what they had just been told.

"Bianca this is a big step to take care of Tori it would almost be like you'd have a kid to take care of." Fiona said.

"I know sis but aside from me Tori would have no one to look out for her and I know what that's like."

"B if you think you can handle it we are behind you." Fiona said hugging her sister.

"Thanks guys now can we go see Tori?"

"We can Bianca but there is something we think you should know about the accident. Katie said.

"Whats that guys tell me."

Fiona Imogen and Katie nodded coming to a silent agreement that Katie should tell Bianca the news.

"Well Bianca I got a call from Marisol earlier today and she told me that the accident was all anyone at school was talking about, and Marisol was also able to find out that the accident was caused on purpose".

When Bianca heard this she snapped.

"Who the hell is responsible for putting Tori here tell me now."

"Well word around the school is that the new girl Zoe Rivas paid Zig Novak to mess with Tories breaks so they would fail."

"That's all I needed to hear Zoe Rivas is going to wish she never set foot in Degrassi when I'm done with her."

"B don't do anything crazy Mari told me Mr Simpson is about to suspend her and Zig already, there's nothing else he can do yet til we get back to school." Katie said trying to calm Bianca.

"Katie right now Tori is in a hospital bed banged up and all you can say is calm down what the hell."

"B Ill make you a deal we go see Tori then you and I will go straighten this out while Fiona and Imogen take care of Tori."

"Alright I may need someone there to stop me from ending up in jail."

"Okay the doctor said she in room 710 lets go." Fiona said as she led the group up Tories room.

Where they saw Tori bandaged up and on an IV for pain relief.

Meanwhile at Degrassi

Maya was just coming from the library when she noticed a line of students by Principal Simpsons office, she noticed Tristan on the line and ran up to him.

"Hey Tris whats all this for?"

"Oh as if you don't know Maya." Tristan said full of anger.

"What are you talking about Tristan?"

"Oh you really don't know Maya do you?"

"No Tristan I don't what the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry to tell this Maya but last night Tori was in a really bad car accident and she ended up in the hospital and word around the school was that Zoe hired Zig to mess with Tories breaks and she spent the entire day bragging about it."

"So you're telling me Zoe was the reason why Tori ended up in the hospital?"

"That's what I'm telling you Maya and if you don't believe me ask your sisters best friend Marisol."

"Tris I'm going in there to get the truth I want to hear this from Zoe's mouth."

"If you say so Maya."

Maya walked into principal Simpson's office to find Mr. and Mrs Rivas along with Zig and two cops in the office.

Mr. Simpson noticed Maya walk into the office.

"Maya what are you doing here?"

"I want to get some information Zoe sir that's all."

"Alright but make it quick this is a private matter".

Maya turned to Zoe with a blank look in her in eyes.

"Zoe I'm going to ask you one question and I want the truth."

"Of course Maya."

"Are the rumors true did you pay Zig to mess with Tories car and cause that accident that ended up with her in the hospital?"

"Maya I'm not going to lie to you I did pay Zig to to mess with Tories breaks, but I did it for us baby you have to understand."

"Maya was shocked at how calm Zoe was as she admitted to putting Tori in the hospital.

"Zoe I cant believe you would do something so cold and heartless we are done Zoe Rivas you hear me done if you see me in school don't even acknowledge me because we are finished from this moment on you are nothing to me you deserve whatever happens to you Zoe Rivas goodbye."

Maya had stormed off into zen garden she needed some air.

Meanwhile Katie and Bianca were just leaving the hospital and heading to the school to get to the bottom of the whole situation, after the authorities had been notified of Zoe's confession Bianca had told the officer at the hospital that she would decide what to do about filing charges after she got to the school.

The cop at the hospital informed the cops at the school and Zoe was to be kept in the principals office until Bianca arrived.

Maya felt she had enough of a clear head to go back inside when she noticed Bianca Katie walk past her.

"Katie what happen I missed you at home?"

"Maya not now Tori was accident and we need to find out how it happened."

"Wait Katie you don't have to go to the office I can explain everything."

"Maya what do you know about this?"

"I know Zoe paid Zig to mess with Tories breaks and she did it because she wanted Tori out of the way to be with me."

Bianca heard that and charged Maya.

Bianca tackled Maya to the ground and was preparing to knock Maya's head off when Katie caught the punch.

"Bianca don't do this."

"Katie give me one good reason why I shouldn't make your sister feel the pain Tori feels right now."

"Bianca your anger shouldn't be directed towards Maya, all this anger you should direct towards Zoe shes the one who put Tori in the hospital not Maya."

"Fine Ill let her go but if Tori wants to rip her head off I'm not stopping her."

"Sounds fair to me now lets go straighten this out." Katie said as Maya got off the ground and walked behind her sister and Bianca knowing her sister just saved her from a massive beat down.

When the trio made it to the office Bianca stared daggers into Zoe's eyes.

"Bianca Katie what are you doing here?" Mr Simpson asked.

"Sir I'm here to get justice, I want Zoe Rivas to admit what she did then I want her arrested and expelled from Degrassi Bianca said.

"I'm sorry Bianca only Tories parent or guardian can press charges."

"I am her legal guardian now."

Bianca pulled out a copy of the documents she had signed earlier and showed them to Mr Simpson.

After looking the over Mr Simpson sat down at his desk.

"Very well everything is in order Zoe Rivas you are hereby expelled from Degrassi your locker contents will be emptied and given to your parents."

Zoe's parents were stunned Just as Mr Simpson finished the expulsion letter Officer Turner spoke.

"Bianca being Tories legal guardian I have to ask do still want to press charges?"

Bianca thought for a minute before speaking.

"If its okay with you officer Turner I'd like to make a phone call then decide."

"Fine with me Bianca."

Katie followed Bianca outside as she made the call.

"Hey Tori its Bianca."

"Oh hey sis whats up?"

"Nothing I'm at Degrassi and I found out the rumor was true Zoe paid Zig to mess with your car and cause the accident Maya had nothing to do with it."

"Okay sis so what happens now?"

"Well Zoe just got expelled and could get arrested I'm leaving it up to you weather we press charges."

"Bianca don't press charges I just want her out of my life as for Maya if she asks to see me tell her I'm not ready to talk right now but I will reach out to her when I'm ready."

"You got it sis Ill see you back at the loft I told the doctor Fiona could sign you out."

"Okay sis see you soon."

Bianca hung up the phone.

"So B what did Tori say?" Katie asked.

"She said she just wants Zoe out of her life and shes not ready to talk to your sister yet."

"Okay lets go back inside". Katie said as the duo walked into the office again.

"Officer Turner I've made a decision."

"Okay Bianca what is it?"

"I've decided I wont be pressing charges however I still want Zoe expelled."

Just as Bianca said that Mrs Rivas walked up to Bianca.

"Bianca thank you for not sending our little girl to jail as thank you please accept this check for $250,000 consider it a gift for showing leniency to our daughter."

"Thank you Mrs Rivas" Bianca said as she accepted the check and Zoe was escorted out of Degrassi.

"Now lets get to the loft I want to make sure Tori is okay."

Bianca Katie and Maya walked to Bianca's car.

"Maya go home I'm going to spend time with Bianca, think about how lucky you are that I was here to save you from Bianca." Katie said as she stepped into Bianca's car.

Maya walked home thinking to herself not only how lucky she was to have Katie as a sister but how stupid she allowed herself to be getting blinded by Zoe's evil tricks and almost losing one of the most important people to her.

Meanwhile as Bianca drove to the loft Bianca thought about how close she was getting to Katie and what effect the athlete was having on her emotions "Maybe Katie is my perfect match." Bianca thought as she drove off only time will tell...

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.

Poll

Do you think Bianca and Katie should start a relationship now?


	7. The Name Game

Chapter7 The Name Game

It had been two weeks since Tories accident Tori had been staying with Bianca at the Coynes because she couldn't handle being at her house, to make matters worse what Bianca didn't know was that Tori was having nightmare flashbacks to the night of the accident.

The girls felt like they needed to find a way to relax Tori so Imogen and Fiona decided after school they would take Tori home with them and allow her to help them look through the baby name book and let her be the first one they told about what they planned to do once graduation came around for Bianca.

Fiona and Imogen had told their teachers about their situation and agreed since they were both good students and had the majority of their course work wrapped up they would only have to come in to hand in assignments.

The group made sure Tori was comfortable going back to school which Tori was the only thing she was scared of was the looks she would get when people saw the cuts on her face.

To ease her stress Tori worked with Imogen on a mask she could wear so she wouldn't feel so scared about the looks she got.

The mask was custom made to hide Tories scars but still allowed her to be see and breathe she had painted the mask silver and black.

The group made sure to keep Maya away from Tori while they were in school to avoid Tori being stressed out.

The crew was walking out of Degrassi after the lunch bell rang, Bianca and Katie took Maya home and decided to grab lunch at a small diner not to far from the loft.

"So Bianca how has it been being a guardian to Tori?"

"Its been okay I just wish she would open up a bit more to me, it seems like shes not being completely honest with me."

"How so B?"

"I don't know its like shes holding something back from me."

"Bianca don't worry about Tori I'm sure she will open up to you eventually you've been amazing with her don't give up hope."

"Thanks Katie Ill never figure out how you're able to make me feel so calm even when I feel the weight of the world coming down on me."

"Bianca anyone can go it alone and prove their strength but it takes real courage to let your walls come down and show a weak side, admitting you need help is the real test of strength."

Bianca shed a tear at Katie words.

"Bianca are you crying?"

"No I just have something in my eye." Bianca said trying to hold back tears.

"Bianca you don't have to hold emotions from me if you need to cry let it out." Katie said trying to comfort the fighter.

"Katie that's just it around you I feel like I don't have to be a bad-ass I can embrace my softer side and that scares me, no ones ever made me feel that way I always have to be the strong one."

"Bianca you can be strong but when you need me I'm here Ill be strong enough for both of us."

The rest of the meal was spent in silence while Bianca thought to herself "What did I do to deserve such a beautiful angel?"

Meanwhile back at the loft Imogen Fiona and Tori were going through the list of baby names in the book while Tori removed her mask she only took it off when she was out of school she didn't want people making fun of her at school.

"Fiona if you ask me Alexis and Eva are the clear winners here." Imogen said.

"No Imogen I don't want us to pick the first two name we find these are our daughters they should carry names that mean something to us."

"Well my choices are a million times better than Holly and Jenny that you came up with."

Tori had listen to Fiona and Imogen argue over baby names for a half hour so she decided to step in.

"It seems like you two cant agree on two names so I'm going to chose for you because this is ridiculous and here I was thinking you two never fought."

"Sorry Tori." Both girls said in unison.

"Its okay you two but try to relax especially you Imogen you're carrying two treasures you have to think about them."

"Thanks Tori I guess I got a little caught up in the excitement." Imogen said

"Alright since you two want names that mean something why not forget the baby book and think hard about your relationship with each other as well as the people around you for example since you two are getting married marriage is a new beginning why not try something like Genesis."

"What do you think Immy?" Fiona asked.

"I think it fits lets go with it."

"Okay one down one to go." Tori said.

"Well lets see how do you guys feel about naming one of the girls after someone?"

"Well to tell you the truth Tori we were kind of going back and fourth on one name if we went the legacy route." Fiona said patting her fiancees stomach.

"Well don't leave me in the dark what's the name?"

Fiona and Imogen nodded towards each other before speaking.

"We were thinking of Bianca." Fiona said.

"Wow that sounds great I'm sure Bianca would be honored."

"So its settled we go with Genesis and Bianca Coyne". Imogen added.

"Not quite Immy I was thinking we could give the girls middle names to."

"Fiona that's great any ideas?"

"I was hoping you would pick them out since their last names are going to be Coyne."

"I have the best idea Fiona I'm sure you'll like it."

Imogen grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down her ideas.

"Fiona I know you may think I'm being to passive giving them these names but I want you to know the reason I chose the names I did was because even though I'm the one carrying our kids they are a part of you as well because used your egg and you are a huge part of me."

Fiona wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at the paper which read Arabella and Celestine.

"Immy are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive Fiona."

"Okay I love the middle names but you chose who gets what."

"Fine I think we should go wit Bianca Celestine Coyne and Genesis Arabella Coyne".

"Okay Immy now that we have our little princess's named I think its time we told Tori our big news." Fiona said.

"Whats the news guys?"

"Well Tori we've decided to raise the twins in New York we're planning to move after Bianca graduates."

Tori was stunned at the news.

"What you guys cant move what will I do about school I still haven't heard back from anyone yet plus did you guys forget Bianca is my guardian now I don't want her to leave me alone."

"Tori relax I'm sure Bianca will be able to figure something out with you who knows you could be back with your parents by then." Fiona said.

Tori heard this and began to cry.

"Tori whats wrong?" Imogen said noticing Tori had begun rocking back and fourth.

"Nothings wrong just leave me alone." Tori said angry.

"Tori talk to us we're here for you." Imogen said.

"Ill tell you but you guys cant say a word to Bianca or Katie."

"We wont Tori we promise." Imogen said.

"For the past few days I've been having nightmares about the accident and going back home, and the only thing that calms me is knowing Bianca is around to protect me like I only feel safe when I wake up and she comforts me".

"Wow how come you didn't say anything Tori?" Fiona asked concerned.

"It was because I didn't want things to get weird when Bianca does send me home shes been more of a mother to me than the big sister I first saw her as."

"Tori what are you saying?" Imogen asked.

"I'm saying I cant go back to that place anymore I don't feel at home there anymore I have no connection to that place anymore, I just wish there was some way for me to start over before the accident happened."

"Maybe there is way for that to happen Tori." Fiona said smiling.

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne what are you thinking?"

"Immy relax I think their maybe a way for Tori to start recovering and give her the fresh start she wants but has to be Tories choice."

"Fiona trust me if there was a way I could just magically just restart my life as Coyne I would do it a second."

Fiona and Imogen took a minute to process what Tori just said.

"Tori did I just hear you say you wanna be a Coyne?" Fiona asked.

"Yes I did Fiona I would do anything for that chance."

"Well Tori if you think of how to that I'd be shocked." Imogen added.

"I think I could do this I just need both of you to leave it to me."

"Oh trust me Tori if you could pull this off you deserve to be a Coyne." Fiona said as they heard the door open cutting there talk short.

"Hey B Katie have a nice time out?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah we did Fi."

"That's good we have some news for you Bianca."

"Whats that Fiona?"

"Well B you'll be happy to know that your soon to be sister in law is carrying twins one of which is named after you."

"Fiona don't joke like that."

"Its no joke Bianca, Imogen is carrying Bianca Celestine Coyne as well as Genesis Arabella Coyne."

"Wow Fi this means a lot how did you guys settle on the names?"

"Well to tell the truth it was Tori who did it she stopped us from almost taking each others heads off."

Well that's good what do you say we all get comfortable and watch a few movies for the rest of the day?" Bianca suggested.

"Wish I could Sweet B but I have to get home Maya just text me mom and dad came home early I might as well go home before they call trying to figure out where I am rain check?"

"Sure K Ill catch call you tonight." Bianca said trying to hide her joy.

Little did she know this little name game was about to get a bit more intense...

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places & plot.


	8. Its About US

Chapter8 Its About US

Katie had enjoyed a peaceful weekend with Bianca getting to know the girls softer side, Bianca made Katie feel like she could be comfortable with who she was.

Having this new outlook Katie had made the decision that she was finally ready embrace who she really was and come out to other people close to her.

The first person she had decided on telling was Marisol, so Katie got up an hour earlier and decided to take a drive to Bianca's leaving Maya a note saying she would have to walk to school.

A short while later Katie arrived at the loft and knocked on the door where she was greeted by none other then Bianca who was dressed in a red short sleeve shirt black jeans with black sneakers.

"Hey Katie come in." Bianca greeted as the two walked into the living room where Fiona Imogen and Tori who were sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys glad the four of you are here." Katie said sitting down across from the soon to be completed Coyne trio and Tori.

"No problem Katie." Imogen replied nodding at Bianca because of an earlier conversation they had.

"Well guys I wanted to let you guys know that over this passed weekend Bianca made me realize I am ready to truly be me and I'm ready to come out."

Bianca smiled at the revelation which Katie noticed.

"Katie I'm so glad you said because I wanted to ask you something."

"Whats that Bianca?"

Bianca dropped to one knee in front of Katie.

"Katie Matlin you showed me its okay to need someone so I'm asking you to be my someone will you be my girlfriend?"

Katie smiled before answering.

"Bianca Coyne yes Ill be girlfriend." Katie replied as she waited for Bianca to stand up when she did Katie gave her a loving kiss.

"Aw how sweet" Imogen interjected wiping away a tear.

"Now Katie you treat my little sister right got it?" Fiona said in a stern tone.

"Don't worry Fiona I will Bianca will be treated like the star she is."

"Good now lets get to school". Fiona said as Imogen and Tori walked over to the door and Fiona grabbed her keys to lock the door.

When the group went downstairs Katie Bianca rode with Tori in her car while Fiona and Imogen rode in the black SUV Fiona's parents had gotten her.

A short car ride later the group met up in front of Degrassi where they saw Maya walking in.

Bianca noticed Tori squeeze her hand when she saw Maya.

"Tori whats wrong?" Bianca asked.

"Its Maya I think I'm ready to let her see me without my mask."

"Tori are you sure you don't have to do this now."

"I'm sure Bianca I've realized that Maya wasn't the reason I ended up with my face the way it is that blame falls on Zoe, for me to move on and maybe start a relationship with Maya I have to forgive her."

"Tori if this means that much to you I guess seeing Maya is okay but you two will not date until I think you're ready."

"Sounds fair Bianca but I don't want to meet her til after school."

"Even better now get to class Ill meet you after school."

"Thanks Bianca." Tori said as she hugged Bianca and went off to class.

"Now that we have that taken care of its time for the reintroduction of Katie Matlin." Katie said as she walked into Degrassi with Fiona Imogen and Bianca.

As Katie Bianca Imogen and Fiona walked into class they noticed Marisol coming from the other side of the hallway.

"Hey Katie I tried calling you and you didn't pick up whats up?"

"Oh sorry Mari I was busy this weekend." Katie replied as Imogen Fiona and Bianca took up four open seats each happen to pair off as a couple which didn't go unnoticed by Marisol.

"Katie I get why Fiona and Imogen are sitting together, but whats with Bianca in our row usually she sits by herself?"

"Mari calm down Bianca just wanted to switch spots that's all."

"Just as Marisol was about to ask another question the teacher walked in and started class.

Marisol tried her best to concentrate on the lesson but couldn't every time she looked up she noticed Bianca and Katie stealing glances at each other.

When class finally ended Fiona Imogen and Bianca all headed out to meet up with Tori for their last two classes before heading out for the day while Katie stood behind getting some handouts from her teacher as soon as Katie walked out Marisol stopped her.

"Katie can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure Mari walk with me."

"First off whats up with the protective squad around Tori?, she usually hangs with your sister I haven't seen those two apart since they started here."

"Well Mari that actually happened after the accident Tori didn't want to be around Maya because it reminded her too much of Zoe."

"Okay that answers one question my next one is whats the deal with you and sister it seems like you two aren't even related?"

"Well since she was hanging around Zoe and after the accident I just couldn't be around her knowing that she had remotely anything to do Tori getting hurt so I've been spending a lot of time with Bianca."

"Why Bianca?"

"Well Bianca has been taking care of Tori since the accident and we've sort of bonded."

"Katie there's something you're not telling me I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something so just tell me, whatever it is you can trust me."

"Alright Ill tell you but not now, after our last class meet me in the parking lot by my car."

"Done." Marisol replied as their teacher walked into class.

The last two classes had felt like they dragged on but when they finally came to an end Fiona Bianca and Imogen had tracked down Maya and told her to meet them in the parking lot.

When everyone including Marisol showed up Maya didn't know what to think.

"Katie I'm here whats this about?" Maya asked.

"Well Maya it seems like someone is ready to see you."

Bianca took a step to the side revealing Tori who was standing behind her.

Maya was stunned to see her best friend standing in front of her.

"Tori said she wanted to see you Maya so I'm letting you see her but know you're on thin ice." Bianca interjected.

"I understand Bianca and Ill do whatever I have to do to make sure I earn Tories trust back."

"Well Maya while I think Tori should rip you to shreds Tori thinks you have earned enough of her trust back for her to show you something." Bianca said.

Tori stepped closer to Maya untied her mask and took it off.

Maya was stunned to see the scars from the gashes the accident had caused as she began to let teas flow from her face.

"Tori I'm sorry this happen to you please forgive me I was stupid".

"Maya shut up I don't want to hear an apology what I do want is the truth to my next question."

"What is it Tori?"

"Why did you date Zoe, and I want the truth."

"Well truth is I started doubting that I had a shot with you and Zoe told me she understood me so she told me I was better off with her but now I know I was wrong for believing her."

"That you were and before I forgive you I owe you something Maya."

All anyone heard next was the sound of Tories hand slapping Maya in the face.

"Now we can start fresh Maya you had that one coming for being an idiot."

"I guess I deserved that after everything that's happened."

"You did, now that I took care of that you can start rebuilding our bond Maya one step at a time but for now this was a start now leave please Ill see you around."

"I guess Ill see you around Tori."

Maya turned around and began to walk home.

"Now that that situation has been addressed Katie I believe you wanted to tell me something." Marisol said still feeling uneasy because of what she had just witnessed.

"Yeah Marisol there is, first of all what I'm about to tell you is going to come off as a shock and I hope we can still be friends after this."

"Katie you're my best friend no matter what."

"Good to hear Mari so here it goes... Marisol I'm a lesbian."

Marisol stood shocked for a few moments before speaking.

"Katie I had no idea."

"No one did aside from Bianca Fiona Imogen and Tori."

"Well I'm cool with it Katie you're my best friend and that wont change I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks but that's not the only piece of news I have."

"Katie after that shocker there's nothing else that you could tell me that would shock me."

"Well Mari prepare to be re shocked."

Katie went over to Bianca and gave her a passionate kiss.

Marisol Lewis I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Bianca Coyne."

"Wait you mean you're dating Bianca?"

"Yes I am and if you have a problem with it you can walk out of my life."

"Katie relax I don't have anything against Bianca if she makes you happy then I'm cool I wont judge you for it, as long she doesn't hurt you I'm good."

"Thanks Mari that means a lot now guys lets get out of here I want to enjoy the day with my friends and the hottest woman in Toronto."

"Watch it Matlin the hottest woman in Toronto is already taken." Fiona said jokingly."

"I know Fiona I meant one of the two hottest women in Toronto."

"Nice save Matlin." Imogen quipped.

The newly formed group headed to their cars and started off to explore Toronto with Katie looking at Bianca thinking "this is about us."

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & plot.


End file.
